


As the World Falls

by fishydwarrows



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Labyrinth AU, Labyrinth References, Light Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, VictUuri, Victor Nikiforov is kinda annoying at the beginning but there's reasons, Work In Progress, Yuuri is basically David Bowie, baby!yurio, i just really like labyrinth okay???, i like dressing up yuuri in nice clothes and then making him flustered, im always a slut for fantasy aus, its a great movie, literally wrote 2k words at midnight and im still sick god help me, lmao the power of love and friendship, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: “'I wish the goblins really would come and take you away.” Viktor said as he closed the door.Briskly, he began to walk away from the nursery, Yuri’s cries echoing down the hall. However, when he reached his bedroom door, something strange  happened.Yuri’s cries stopped.Viktor froze."Viktuuri Labyrinth AU





	1. chapter i

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! 
> 
> this is my second ever viktuuri fic!! 
> 
> All the illustrations (when added) are my own! If u want to make something cool for the fic, i'll be tracking the tag #atwf and #as the world falls or you can link me! 
> 
> My tumblr is @fishfingersandscarves if you want to drop by and talk about the fic or just say hello!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment on the work, I've worked hard on it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered: I have fought my way to the castle, beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours. And my kingdom as great...”

 

Thunder crashed overhead. Viktor glanced up at the sky and paused.

 

“For my will is as strong...And my kingdom as great… crap...What was the next part?” He pulled out his book and flipped to the last page and read the passage.

 

“ _And our love as equal._ ”

 

“And our love as equal!” Viktor exclaimed, his voice ringing clear in the empty park.

 

“Well?” He said, staring at Makkachin, “what do you think? Could I play Sarah?”

 

Makkachin cocked their head to the side, tongue lolling playfully.

 

Viktor laughed.

 

“Fine. I can see you’re not interested. How about we play fetch instead?” The poodle let out an enthusiastic bark. The sky rumbled again. “On second thought…” Viktor said, “maybe we should come back when it’s clear out?” As almost an answer, the sky opened up and rain began to fall. Viktor yelped. Together, Makkachin and Viktor ran back home; by the time they arrived, they were both soaking wet. Viktor ran into the foyer, both his shirt and hair dripping onto the carpet generously.

 

“Vitya!” Cried Lilia from the stairs, “where have you been? It’s been hours.” She looked disapprovingly down at him.

 

“You knew your Father and I were going out today and yet-” she gestured at him and frowned, “yet you enter our home looking like a drowned rat and oh!” Lilia pointed at Makkachin who had come in with Viktor and was now chewing contentedly on the base of the stair banister.

 

“You know that thing isn't allowed in the house!”

 

“But Lilia, Makkachin might catch a cold!” Viktor cried.

 

“I want it out.” She said, pointing towards the door.

 

“But-” Viktor began.

 

“ _Out._ ”

 

Viktor sighed and caught Makkachin by the collar, guiding them to the door. Quickly, he pushed the reluctant dog outside onto the porch. “I’m sorry, sweetie, I’ll let you in later when she’s gone.” Viktor whispered to the poodle, before slamming the door dramatically.

 

Viktor whipped around, “There!” He said, “I’ve done what you asked.”

 

Lilia descended the steps carefully and stood before Viktor. She was tall, taller than Viktor, and her face was crafted like smooth marble. Viktor noticed she wore a strand of pearls about her neck and some subtle makeup. “Now, since your Father and I are going out, I have one more thing to ask.” Viktor stopped looking at his stepmother and examined her shoes. They were simple black heels. They were probably going out dancing.

 

“Vitya, are you listening?”

 

“Yes.” Viktor said.

 

“Good, I want you to watch Yuri tonight.”

 

“What? No!” Viktor cried.

 

Auditions for the play were later that day, and it wasn't _his_ fault his parents were going out early.

 

“I’m not his baby-sitter!”

 

“But, you are Yuri’s big brother.”

 

“But-” Lilia held up a hand, “No, Viktor. You can watch your brother for one night.”

 

Viktor sighed, “Alright.”

 

“That’s a good boy.” Lilia said, and hugged Viktor, “We’ll be back at Eleven. Don’t stay up too late, you know you have school.” A car honked outside, echoing in the foyer. “That must be your Father. Goodbye, sweetheart.” Lilia kissed Viktor on the cheek and hurried to the door, leaving him alone: alone, except for Yuri upstairs.

 

Dragging his feet, Viktor made his ascent to the second floor. Today was his one chance; a chance to get into a performance and really _act_ , to make something of himself, instead of live with his parents and step brother at the age of twenty, slaving away in community college and low budget drama classes. He sighed, walked into his bedroom and frustratingly tossed the book from his pocket onto his bed. Viktor flopped down on the bed and groaned.

 

His life was going nowhere.

 

He sat up and looked around. His room was cluttered, to put it lightly. His bookshelves were groaning under stress, he had stacks and stacks of posters from high-school productions and signed playbills hanging from the walls. In the corner by his dresser hung a framed picture of his mother. In short, his room was a mess, just like his life. Viktor’s gaze wandered over to his shelf of stuffed animals.

 

He got off the bed and moved closer. Something was _off_. His dog plush, the one he had used to convince his parents to get Makkachin years ago, was missing.

 

“Yuri!” Viktor cried, “You little thief!” Logically, Viktor knew there was no way that a toddler who could barely talk could steal a plush, but Viktor wasn't thinking logically at the moment, and instead stomped over to the nursery. He opened the door roughly and went to the crib: sure enough, Yuri had somehow gotten ahold of his pseudo-Makkachin plush.

 

“Oh, you are terrible.” Viktor said, taking the plush from Yuri’s crib and sitting down on a nearby chair. “You are the absolute worst, you know that?” Yuri looked angrily at Viktor and then began to wail.

 

“Ugh!” Viktor cried, “What do you _want?_ Do you want a story? I’ll tell you a story!” Viktor strode back up to the crib and leaned over the rail.

 

“Once upon a time there was a handsome, young prince who had no purpose in life. He lived with his stepmother who always made him stay home with this annoying baby. The baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself and the poor, young prince was practically a slave to other’s ambitions.” Outside the house, thunder boomed and bright light occasionally flashed inside the nursery. Viktor noticed that the rain had become heavier and the windows had begun to rattle.

 

He continued: “But, what no one knew, was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the prince, and the price had too- unknown to him. And because of this, the King had given him certain powers.” Yuri wailed louder and Viktor picking him up, looked the toddler right in the eyes.

 

“One night,” Viktor said, his voice lowering to a stage whisper, “the prince called on the goblins to help.” Out of the corner of his eye, Viktor saw small shadows scurrying behind the crib. The air, at once, felt thick and tense. The perfect mood for such a stormy night.

 

“ _Say your right words_ , the goblins said. _And we’ll take the baby to the goblin city and you will be free.”_ Viktor began to walk about the nursery, bouncing Yuri. Still, he wouldn't stop crying. “But the prince knew that the Goblin King might keep the baby forever and turn it into a goblin. And so the prince suffered in silence. Until one night, when he was tired of the harsh words of his stepmother, and the prince could no longer stand it…” Viktor paused and bounced Yuri on his knee.

 

“Oh, why can’t you stop crying! I tell you a story, and yet you’re still being ridiculous and needy!” Yuri didn't reply, just continued sobbing.

 

“Ugh,” Viktor said, “I’ll finish it anyway…” Viktor wandered near the window. The rain hammered away at the pane and he almost heard what he thought was scratching. It must've been his imagination. Viktor cleared his throat, but Yuri again interrupted him with his wails.

 

“Ugh! I’ll say the words! I will!” Viktor glared at Yuri.

 

“No, I mustn’t. I mustn't say!” Viktor turned his head dramatically away from the toddler.

 

“I wish… I wish…oh, I can bear it no longer!” Viktor lifted Yuri up into the air, “Goblin King, Goblin King! Wherever you may be! Take this child of mine far away from me!” Lightning crackled outside the window and Viktor pulled Yuri to his chest. The toddler still hadn’t stopped crying.

 

Viktor sighed and walked back to the crib, sitting Yuri down on his cheetah print blanket. Viktor walked to the doorway, stopping for a moment, he looked back at the crib and Yuri’s crying figure.

 

“I wish the goblins really would come and take you away.” Viktor said as he closed the door.

 

Briskly, he began to walk away from the nursery, Yuri’s cries echoing down the hall. However, when he reached his bedroom door, something strange happened.

 

Yuri’s cries stopped.

 

Viktor froze.

 

A dozen horrid thoughts crossed his mind at once. What if Yuri had accidentally suffocated himself when he was walking away? What if something happened to him? Viktor shook his head vigorously. No… Yuri had probably just fallen asleep at last. But… the silence weighed down on Viktor conscious like a barbell.

 

Viktor carefully turned back and walked to the nursery door.

 

“Everything's fine. I'm just checking up on him.” Viktor told himself quietly. He opened the door. The room was exactly as he had left it. The plush still sat on the chair, the cheetah print blanket was still tucked around the lump that was surely Yuri, but Viktor couldn't help feeling that everything was...off. He crept softly inside, looking around for signs of intruders or anything suspicious. The scratching was back, this time behind him. Viktor turned around but saw nothing. Then, he heard what he swore was high pitched cackling, but when he turned towards the source, nothing.

 

Viktor walked towards the crib and reached out to the lump under the blanket.

 

However, when he reached for it, something darted out from underneath, eliciting a loud yelp from Viktor. “What the hell!” Viktor exclaimed.

 

He was starting to get stressed.

 

Okay, that was a lie; he was starting to get a little hysterical.

 

Yuri was nowhere to be seen; it was like the toddler had just disappeared!

 

Lilia was going to kill him.

 

The windows were rattling louder and louder now, and an owl beat at the glass. Suddenly, the windows flew open. The owl fluttered in and Viktor covered his face. Through the sounds of the howling wind and the beating of his own heart, Viktor heard a voice clear their throat.

 

There, where before there had been an owl, now was a very handsome man. He looked about Viktor’s age and he wore a dark overcoat interwoven with different beads and gems. His figure was soft and his hair elegantly pushed back, though some small hairs had escaped and framed his face perfectly.

 

He was enchanting.

 

He was also holding Yuri.

 

Viktor’s eyes widened.

 

“You’re him aren't you?” Viktor asked, “You’re the Goblin King.”

 

The man nodded.

 

“You’re a lot more handsome than I pictured.”

 

The King blushed.

 

“Um- I came to answer your plea, Viktor.” Viktor’s eyes widened, “But, I was kidding. I want my brother back.” The Goblin King looked down at Yuri forlornly. “I’m sorry, Viktor. What’s said cannot be unsaid.” Viktor groaned and looked around the nursery, noticing just how dark and quiet is had become. He had already admitted that the Goblin King was very attractive, and that was _not_ a lie. But, he didn't know what to say!

 

He had been joking with the story! He didn't actually want his little brother to get spirited away to a fantasy world. Viktor glanced at the King, who was no looking at him worriedly. Funny, considering this was technically a kidnapping. Then, it hit him.

 

“Then take me instead!”

 

The King turned beat red and mumbled something quickly.

 

“Can you take me instead?” Viktor repeated, stepping close to the man. If he could _just_ get his hands on Yuri, he could run and drop him in his bedroom.

 

“I-I can’t” The King said, sounding a bit disappointed, “The bargain has already been set.”

 

“Oh.” Viktor said sadly, his face _very_ close to the King’s.

 

“Oh.” The King said softly.

 

Suddenly, from beside them, there was the sound of scurrying.

 

“My Lord Yuuri, shall I take the babe?” Came a voice near the Goblin King’s- Yuuri’s, Viktor corrected- knee.

 

“Yes, let me just…” Yuuri said. He looked rather reluctant to turn away from Viktor, but he did, and gently gave Yuri to the goblin servant who soon disappeared.

 

“I’ll grant you a boon.” Yuuri said, he took Viktor’s hand and led him out of the nursery. Yuuri pointed to the horizon. Far off in the distance was the outline of a great city.

 

“Is that the… Goblin Kingdom?”

 

“Yes,” Yuuri said, he waved his free hand and a thirteen hour clock appeared hanging in the air.

 

“I’ll give you thirteen hours. Thirteen hours to take back your brother before he has to stay with us forever.” Viktor turned his gaze from the city.

 

“You’ll take me instead? If I do it?”

 

Yuuri heated under Viktor’s eyes and coughed.

 

“There’s no guarantee…But, you have thirteen hours.” Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand and winked.

 

“I’ll do it in ten.”

 

Yuuri opened his mouth and closed it swiftly, stopping himself from whatever he was going to say. He covered his red face and sighed; then, Yuuri let go of Viktor’s hand and turned him towards the city.

 

“Thirteen hours.” Yuuri repeated.

 

“But, wait I-” Viktor began, but when he turned around, Yuuri was gone. Viktor faced the city and took a deep breath.

 

“For Yuri” He said.

 

He couldn’t tell which Yuri he meant.


	2. chapter ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all im so sorry this took so long to get out,, i had immense writer's block and then finals took over my life RIP
> 
> thank you for being so patient!!!! 
> 
> Please leave a comment!! Thanks for reading!!

Viktor bowed his head and took deep breaths. 

 

He had sprinted down the hill and was now at the base of the Labyrinth. He looked up at the high walls forming the structure. Mold and moss crept down from crevasses between the bricks, and the whole thing smelled like an old forest. Viktor looked to the left and right of where he stood: only more brick wall. 

 

“Where the hell is the door?” Viktor groaned. 

 

He should have known this wouldn’t be easy, served him right to mess up his quest immediately as it started. Viktor kicked his foot against the wall frustratingly. Nope, no progress, just pain. Cursing under his breath, Viktor began to walk along the edge, looking for some sort of crack big enough for him to shimmy through. 

 

Nothing. 

 

Nothing, except for the soft sound of buzzing further down right. He followed the sound, staying close to the wall, until at last he came upon a woman spraying what looked like glowing flies in the air. 

 

“Hello?” He tentatively called out. 

 

“Fifty-seven!” He heard the woman mumble, before she turned and looked at him. 

 

“What do you want?” She raised an eyebrow. 

 

“What are you doing?” Viktor asked, raising a hand to the glowing light. 

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The woman said. 

 

“Why they don’t seem-” Viktor began before he yelped out in pain. 

 

“Oh my god, it bit me!” 

 

“What did you expect? Poking your hand in front of a fairy?” The woman came over and sprayed the fairy. 

 

“Fifty-eight.” She said, and looking pointedly at him. 

 

“What did I expect? I thought fairies granted wishes or something!” Viktor grumbled, rubbing his hand. 

 

“Look-” 

 

“Viktor” 

 

“Look,  _ Viktor _ , not everything is sugar and colored glass in the world, alright? Now, like I said before; what do you want?” 

 

Viktor sighed. 

 

“Okay, first: what's your name, anyway? And second, do you know where the door is?” 

 

The woman rolled her eyes. 

 

“My name is Mari, and that was the wrong question.” She began to walk away, occasionally spraying a stray fairy and counting under her breath. 

 

“Ach-wait!” Viktor called, running after Mari, “How do I get into the Labyrinth?” 

 

Mari hummed and turned towards the large brick wall. Viktor frowned and began to get disheartened; sadly, he turned to leave. But, before he could go, the wall began to shift and change until the bricks fused and formed two stone doors. 

 

Mari turned to Viktor and gestured with her spray bottle at the door. 

 

“That,” she said, “was the  _ right _ question.” 

 

Viktor stepped in front of the door, pushing it open slowly. Inside the Labyrinth seemed to be a maze of brick walls, similar to the one that surrounded the entire structure. Viktor sighed. 

 

“You’re really going in there, aren’t you?” Asked Mari, looking over Viktor’s shoulder. 

 

“Yep,” Viktor swallowed, “I have to get my brother back….” He stepped forward into the Labyrinth. He faced the wall and could see two ways, one left, one right. Without turning he said: “Do you want to come too?” 

 

“Not yet.” Said Mari. 

 

Viktor looked back at her questioningly; she shook her head and smiled. 

 

“Not yet.” She said again. Mari raised a hand in farewell, and was gone. Or, to be precise, the door had disappeared. 

 

Viktor rubbed at his eyes and began to walk.

-

Yuuri rocked the baby in his arms and paced about his chamber.

 

After he had taken the child, it had stopped crying almost at once. A curious occurrence if any. Yuuri had dealt with children before; he had stolen many from their beds and brought them to his kingdom. Poor, lonely children, who had been abused and neglected. 

 

(There was a reason his subjects were so loyal.) 

 

He sighed and placed the child down on the floor. At once, goblin attendants scurried towards the baby and began to entertain it. Yuuri fell back against the throne seated by the high window seat of the chamber and conjured up a mirror. Within it, he could see Viktor, who had apparently finally reached the Labyrinth and was wandering its maze.

 

Yuuri spared a glance at the large grandfather clock by the far wall. 

 

Ten and a half hours left.

 

“Maybe I could…” Yuuri thought. 

 

But no, there were rules to be followed, and no matter how much he may want to aid or spend time with Viktor, it could not be the case. 

 

At least, not  _ yet _ . 

 

Yuuri looked around his chamber. 

 

The smaller goblins were rattling toys in front of Yuri; others were sleeping or standing guard. 

 

They wouldn’t notice. 

 

Yuuri turned back to the mirror and leant through the glass. 

-

 

“Hello again.” 

 

Viktor jumped and swiveled around. Leaning out of the Labyrinth's wall was the Goblin King. (And he looked rather nervous) 

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed. 

 

“But, I thought-” 

 

Yuuri pressed his hand against Viktor’s mouth and shushed him. “I can’t stay long. I shouldn’t even be helping you but…” Viktor watched Yuuri’s expression soften. Yuuri sighed. “You’re running out of time and I want you to have a fair chance.” Viktor brought Yuuri’s hand down slowly. 

 

“What do you mean? I thought I was getting at least a little bit closer!” 

 

“You are but- No, there’s no time to explain.” 

 

The wall where the king leaned out of had begun to ripple and Yuuri began to fade. 

 

“Wait- don’t go!” Viktor cried, clutching Yuuri’s hand tightly.

 

“I can only help so much- Just- down to the right there’s a door. Head there!” With a pop, Yuuri was gone, and all left of him was the warmth in Viktor’s hand. 

 

Viktor stared at the wall longingly and felt the rough brick beneath his fingers. Then he stepped back and, turned right.


End file.
